


30 days and counting.

by MewGulfEra



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenges, First Impressions, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Teasing, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfEra/pseuds/MewGulfEra
Summary: "So it's a date?""No." Gulf said in the sweetest voice.Yes, he in fact just rejected THE  Mew Suppasit."No? I'm sorry I dont think you heard me right." Mew asked, bewildered."No, no i heard you just fine I'm just not interested at the moment. I know you always get your way but not this time" Gulf said smirking."Give me 30 days.""30 days? For what?""30 days and I'll make you mine.""Deal."Or, an AU where everyone wants Mew and Mew only wants Gulf.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 29





	30 days and counting.

It's not like Mew hated high school, he just... wasn't really fond of it. The only things keeping him there were probably his group of friends and music.

You'd think that being the most popular guy in the place where everyone's trying to get into your pants constantly would be entertaining but now it's just getting plain boring. 

He wanted something new, something that challenged him.

What he didn't know is that it would come in the form of a pretty boy who'd soon have Mew wrapped around his little finger.

///

"Hey, Mild, you wanna go to Cafe Yuki this evening, i got a gig there." Mew asked his best friend while they were walking towards his dorm. 

"You know I'd love to Mew but not today, i have to pick up a friend from the airport."

"Oh my god you have a friend other than me?" Mew said letting out a fake gasp.

"Hey! I might not be popular hotshot Mew Suppasit but yes, i have other friends outside our inner circle." Mild said playfully hitting Mew.

"I could hear you two bickering from the other end of the hall" said Boat approaching his two friends with a grin.

"I was just telling Mew about me having friends other than our inner circle. I told you about Gulf right?"

"Gulf? Ah! The kid from Bangkok?"

"Yes babe and he's coming here today so i want to get him accustomed to this place since he'll be joining us for senior year."

"Well, good luck to him to get used to this hell of a place" And with that Mew was off to his dorm to practice the new song he had written.

///

"Gulf! here!" Mild exclaimed as he saw his childhood friend walk out of the bus.

"Hey Mild, long time no see" Gulf said hugging him with a grin.

"You're going to love this place."

///

It was a brand new day, first day of senior year and Mew couldn't be less excited.

As he walked in the hallway he could feel all eyes on him and was amused at how people were trying to approach him by making trivial small talk.

Gulf nervously walked with Mild not knowing what to expect on his first day. 

"What's going on there?" Gulf asked curiously pointing towards a group of people.

"Ah, that's just Mew Suppasit and his fans"

"Fans? Is he some sort of celebrity?"

"You could say. He's one my best friends and also one of the most popular guys in this school" Mild said chuckling. 

"What made him so popular?" Gulf asked trying to get a glimpse of the boy who was crowded with chattering mouths.

"His looks, his aura and the fact that he's the lead singer of the school band. You should know how much this school values the music band along with sports"

"Oh that's interesting" Gulf said genuinely amused.

"Just a little heads up, he might try hitting on you." Mild says playfully. 

"W-what?" 

"Don't worry, he's actually harmless. "

"Who's harmless?" Gulf heard a deep voice coming from behind. And for some reason, shivers ran down his spine.

He was now face to face with the guy everyone was ogling over just a few moments ago. And good lord, he was gorgeous. 

"Ah speak of the devil! Hey Mew, this is Gulf, my childhood friend." 

"Nice to meet you, Gulf." Mew said extending his hand with a charming smile.

"Likewise." Gulf shook his hand and tried not to smile too much.

"So what made you join this place?" Mew questioned. 

"My dad got transferred here so i had to change schools." 

"Oh it must be difficult for you to adjust to a new school in your senior year"

"Not really. Gulf is probably one of the most intelligent people I've ever met." Mild said with a proud smile.

"You're being too nice, Mild. I don't know how much my intellect can help me adjust to this new surrounding." Gulf said with a sign.

"I think it can help alot. Intelligence is sexy. Beauty may be dangerous but intelligence is lethal" Mew said smirking, leaning against one of the lockers, keeping his eyes only on Gulf. 

He could see Gulf's ears slowing turning bright red and he quite liked the effect he already had on him. This was going to be fun.

///

Gulf's first week went much better than expected. He was thankful for Mild since he had introduced him to many people so now Gulf has a good number of acquaintances and a handful of friends.

And not to mention Mew. Mew who had flirted with him almost every chance he'd get and there were some days where Gulf even flirted back. He didn't know where he had got the courage from but he was glad he did.

///

"Intelligence is sexy?" Mild asked his best friend amused.

"What?"

"You went on about how you found intelligence sexy infront of Gulf when i told you he was intelligent. I knew you'd flirt with him but didn't know you'd do it on your first encounter with him."

"He was so cute and all shy so i couldn't help it. Plus what i said was true, i do find intelligent people very sexy as opposed to the people who only care about their looks."

"Well Gulf is also one of the most innocent people I've met so don't mess with his mind too much." Mild warned. But deep down he knew Mew could never voluntarily hurt anyone.

"Hey what makes you think I'll do that. It's just innocent flirting and he also flirts back sometimes so it's a win-win." Mew says with a smirk.

"Woah he flirts back? How did that happen"

"Well, can you blame him? It's me after all"

That earned Mew a smack on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna ask him out today as much as i loved the flirting, i want more."

"Always so eager. Well good luck with that" Mild said chuckling. 

///

Mew saw Gulf sitting in the cafeteria alone and saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask him out.

God, Gulf is so beautiful. Hands down one of the prettiest people he's ever laid eyes on. Mew thought while walking towards the boy.

"Hey there, what's a pretty boy like you sitting here all alone" Mew said with his usual charismatic smile.

"I think that line is applicable only in bars seen in those cheesy ass movies" Gulf said smiling. 

"Speaking of bars, there's a cafe bar that opened just a few blocks away and I've heard the food is great"

"Speaking of food, I'm so hungry"

"So it's a date?"

"No." Gulf said in the sweetest voice.

Yes, he in fact just rejected THE Mew Suppasit.

"No? I'm sorry i dont think you heard me right."

"No no i heard you just fine I'm just not interested at the moment. I know you always get your way but not this time so sorry but no thanks."

"Give me 30 days."

"30 days? For what?"

"30 days and I'll make you mine."

"Deal."

This is going to be fun.

Mew was shocked to say the very least. The feeling of rejection was all too new to him. But it also didn't make any sense.

Mew knew he had a huge effect on Gulf when his ears and cheeks used to get red whenever he flirted with him. How he stuttered when he felt Mew's 'accidental' touches. And how Gulf used to bite his lip when Mew stole glances at him during classes. So what made him say no? Was he nervous? 

Maybe he was not ready? Gulf did agree to give him 30 days. Maybe he just wanted to play with Mew's mind a bit and give him a challenge. This excited Mew in a way he couldn't explain.

Finally something interesting happens in this school.

///


End file.
